Desert Paradise
by boboo3
Summary: FMAxHP crossover. I remade an old file I had on this computer. I haven't decided on any couples, but if any EdxWinry, and HarryxHermione. The story starts with a meeting with bandits and lack of directions.
1. Encounter with Bandits

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter.

(This is a replacement for my older crappier version of this fanfiction. It is set around halfway through the series.)

A short red coated, blonde-haired, teen was fighting a group of bandits in the middle of a desert with his metal arm. Then a huge suit of armor ran over and charged through the group.

The names of them are Edward Elric, and Alphonse Elric. They are two brothers who did an alchemic taboo, human transmutation.

Now one of them is an alchemist who works for the military. The other has only a soul and a suit of armor left for him.

Ed was left without his right arm and left leg.

Now they are in the desert lost and fighting bandits.

Ed claps his hands creating a long sword on his metal arm. A bandit runs forward only to be bested by a kick delivered by his auto-mail leg. Another comes from behind and is stabbed by the auto-mail sword.

Edward is one of two alchemists who are able to do alchemy without a transmutation circle. Transmutation circles are the secret to alchemy; Alphonse has to use these to perform alchemy. They are usually drawn by chalk, and on rare occasions blood. On the scruff of his armor's neck area there is a blood seal, it keeps his soul attached to his armor.

Alphonse connects a right hook into a bandit's face. He tosses another bandit from atop his horse. A bandit with a scimitar runs from behind and hits Alphonse's armor. A large metallic ring fills the air. Just as Ed claps his hands and touches the ground. A huge stone fist lodges into the bandit who attacked Alphonse.

All of the bandits lay flat on the ground unconscious.

"Ed, next time wait for them to start the fight!" Alphonse yelled at Edward.

"I swear one of them said I was short, conniving thieves," Ed mumbles, he claps his hand sheathing the auto-mail sword on his right arm, "Well, we could use their horses."

Just as he said it the horses ran off.

"DAMN HORSES GET BACK HERE AND FACE ME!" Ed yells with rage filled in his voice.

"They are just animals big brother," Alphonse said with a tone of embarrassment in his voice.

"Well let's find our way out!" Ed said pointing in a direction then pointing in another, "Which way did we come from?"

"That's why we shouldn't have made enemies of the bandits big brother," Alphonse said wisely.

"Damn," Ed muttered, "Well let's flip a coin! Heads we go that way tails we go the opposite way!"

"Let's just go forward," Al said looking at Ed as he tried to fish out a coin from his pocket.

"Okay Al, we'll go your way this time," Ed said as they set onward.

They walked for quite some time until Edward fell to the ground from exhaustion as Alphonse sank into the sand a few feet behind him, "Al how many times do I have to pull you out of the sand?"

"Just one more time big brother!" Al yelled at him.

Ed grabbed Al's arm and started pulling extremely hard. He pulled Alphonse from the sand but went tumbling down a hill. They both yelled as they rolled.

Ed flew off a hill into the air as Alphonse crashed through one. They both landed in front of a forest, Edward muttered, "What the hell?"

"It's a forest Ed," Alphonse said as he got up and emptied the sand in his armor.

"Beats the desert!" Ed exclaimed happily.

"But Ed, it's a forest this makes no sense!" Alphonse scolded Ed as he ran in.

They both ran in, Alphonse turned around revealing that there was no desert behind him, "Brother the deserts gone."

Ed paid no attention as he ran to a small pond, he immediately drank deeply from the pond.

"Ed you can get sick drinking water from a pond without cleansing it!" Alphonse scolded Ed again.

"Who cares I was dieing of dehydration there!" Ed said as he got up, "A guy needs to drink you know."

"I can't feel thirst like you can," Alphonse said.

They both paused for a bit before moving on. They walked for another four or five minutes before hearing loud noises from behind a bush, "Al, come on we'll catch it by surprise!"

Alphonse sighed and walked over to the bush with Ed. Ed jumped through the bush and hit the thing that made the loud noise in the head it replied, "Hey you little buffoon! I was just tracking a wild boar that stole some of my pumpkins!"

"DON'T CALL ME SO SHORT A MOUSE COULD STEP ON ME YOU GREAT BIG FOREST GIANT!" Ed yelled in reaction to the comment.

"I said none o' that!" the large bearded man he hit replied.

"Please forgive my brother he is kind of sensitive about his stature," Alphonse apologized, "My name is Alphonse Elric, he is Edward Elric."

"The name's Hagrid, what brings you two to the forbidden forest? You students?" Hagrid asked.

"We gave up on school a long time ago," Ed said, "A waste of time."

"So are you wizards?" asked Hagrid.

"No such thing as wizards," Ed replied nonchalantly.

"Then your muggles, I'm going to have to report you to the ministry!" Hagrid exclaimed with shock.

"Your government? We can't get arrested Al!" Ed started to run off and Al started following quickly.

"Ed what did we even do!" Al yelled as he followed Ed.

"I don't know all but that freaky forest giant is following us!" Ed yelled pointing back.

Hagrid was following a few yards behind them and gaining on them. He had an enraged look on his face as his beard hair kept flying up into his face.

"Al let's go up this tree!" Ed yelled he leaped up the tree but Al didn't follow Al ran in a different direction.

Hagrid looked up at Ed as he climbed quickly onto a very thick branch high on the tree. Hagrid started to climb up the tree as well, "Damn it Al where the hell did you go?"

Ed jumped from the tree with his left leg stuck out first and he kick Hagrid in the face and bounced off of him to another nearby tree. Then he slid down and transmuted a stone cage around Hagrid when he hit the floor.

Then Ed ran through the forest yelling for Al. He walked into a clearing, when he heard some rustling from the forest. Hagrid was back this time twigs and leaves were sticking out from his beard. Ed turned around; Hagrid saw that Ed was holding a steel cable. The cable was tied to a tree above. Ed ran forward and used alchemy to tie it around Hagrid quickly.

He transmuted the cable so it drew Hagrid up the tree; "I bested the giant, with just a few common minerals found underground."

A man with a long white beard walked out from a castle from far away he muttered some words and pointed a stick to his throat in a loud voice he yelled, "Edward, we have your brother in the castle just let Hagrid down and we will talk!"

Edward looked over to Hagrid and untied him, "I'll take my luck with gramps over here."

More will be revealed in chapter 2.


	2. Dumbledore's Deal

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter…but if I did I would be filthy rich.

Edward and Hagrid reached the door and Dumbledore muttered, "Silencio."

It made his voice return to normal volume, "Edward, if you would follow me. Hagrid you can stay out here."

"Right you are there Dumbledore!" Hagrid said.

"What is this," Edward was cut off by Dumbledore.

"You can ask questions later Mr. Elric," Dumbledore said.

They walked through a hall several students were staring at them. They came up to a gargoyle. Dumbledore told the gargoyle, "Ice Mice."

The gargoyle leaped aside.

Ed followed Dumbledore up the stairs. They reached the top and Ed saw Al standing near a red bird rubbing its chin with his finger.

"Al!" Ed exclaimed.

"Ed, I'm fine brother I just caught a glimpse of this school when I looked to the left when we were running," Al replied, "So I walked over here and was greeted by Professor Dumbledore."

"First Edward let me explain how you two got here…there are many portals that help get to the wizard world," he tried saying before Ed interrupted him.

"Magic is fake old man, don't treat me like a little kid," Ed interjected.

"First off Ed, watch!" he pointed his wand at the chair in a corner, he waved the wand and it turned into a pig, "Proof enough?"

"Point taken," Ed tried to hide his amazement.

"Okay the reason you two came here was you stumbled upon a portal to the wizard world, there are portals in several, places, and dimensions. The one the majority of our students use is called Platform Nine and Three quarters located in this time period and Britain," Dumbledore explained, "Another famous one is behind the Leaky Cauldron a bar only seen by wizards in Britain, it leads to Diagon Alley."

"I have heard of none of these places," Ed replied.

"Simple Edward, you came from a different dimension," Dumbledore told him, "A portal is located in your homeland Amestris, it's in a desert it is only activated when you have lost your way, and when you have some magical ability."

"So wait your telling me this is a different dimension entirely?" Ed asked.

"Yes, there is only one way I know of to travel between dimensions, magical gates," Dumbledore said, "But this is the first time someone has used the Amestris gate, which was created long ago when our founders created the school looking for worthy students."

Edward walked over to a trinket on a table and touched it. The trinket spouted a green liquid, which showered on him, he didn't become wet but he had a tingly feeling in his body, "So are we stuck here."

"No, you could go back Edward. But Alphonse here told me about what you are looking for, I believe with some magical studies you can find it," Dumbledore responded, "A way to bypass the need of a Philosopher's stone."

"Really?" Edward asked with complete glee in his voice.

"Yes, possibly a way of returning your brother to his normal state," Dumbledore confirmed, "But I won't simply just give it to you, I want you to learn it."

"I knew there was a catch," Edward muttered.

"Just remember equal exchange Edward Elric," Dumbledore told him, "Also we will be putting you into your fifth year where you belong, so study hard."

"There is something else isn't there?" Ed questioned.

"Yes, I would like you to keep an eye on Harry Potter," Dumbledore told him, "A wanted man named Voldemort is after him, I have heard of your work and believe you could do a good job at this."

"We get to learn magic!" Alphonse exclaimed.

"Actually Alphonse, magic is something that comes in blood, you have no magic because of your lack of a body," Dumbledore said, "But because of the alchemic energy flowing through you, you should be able to perform simple spells you will be in the fourth year once you complete some basic training."

"Although Dumbledore I request a few things," Ed stated.

"Of course I also request that you both stay in Gryffindor," Dumbledore said lightly, "Also your supplies are on the table."

"Full access to any books, and all books in your building. Also if need be I would like to be able to have my mechanic come to the school for repairs," Ed demanded, "Deal?"

"Deal Mr. Elric, oh and Ed, it's Professor Dumbledore now, welcome to Gryffindor both of you," Dumbledore said with a wide grin on his face, "Oh Edward, your Charms class is in two minutes, good luck."

Edward picked up the supplies before he started running to class with none of the supplies he needed. A group of black green laced-coated students were standing in the middle of the hallway. Edward leaped into the air soaring over the group getting looks from them.

He landed in front of them a blonde haired-student yelled at him but he wasn't listening. He ran down another hallway. When he realized he didn't know where Charms class was.

He turned another corner meeting eye to eye with a black, and red laced plump boy. He dropped his stuff and Ed got down and started helping him.

"I haven't seen you around here," the plump boy said.

"The names Edward Elric, you wouldn't happen to know where Charms class is?" he asked in return.

He pointed down the hallway towards a door, "The name's Neville Longbottom I was going to that class as well."

"Then let's go less than a minute until class!" Ed exclaimed. He ran towards the door with Neville in close pursuit.

They reached the door and stepped in just as the bell rang.

A short teacher stood on a stack of books on the other side of the room, "Ah hello there, are you a new student?"

"Yes," Ed responded.

"I see you have no textbooks, I am Professor Flitwick I have a textbook that you can keep," he jumped off the stack and pulled off the top book.

He then lifted the book in the air with magic. It launched at Edward who caught it. Professor Flitwick immediately stood back on the pile but was now a couple inches shorter, "Now introduce yourself to the class, and tell us what house you are in."

"I am Edward Elric, I am in the…Gr…umm…Gry…Grie…Gryffindor!" he exclaimed.

In the back a kid with red hair whispered to a kid with a lightning bolt scar, "He is not much of a wizard if he doesn't know the houses and came late to school."

Flitwick gained attention of the classroom again as Neville and Ed sat down. They sat in the front row. They got a seat next to eachother, to the wall nearest the door.

"Today as per request of Dumbledore we will be doing a quick review of the last four years," Flitwick stated, "Starting with 'Wingardium Leviosa.'"

He demonstrated the way to do a levitating charm. Ed had some trouble with the wand at first. But he eventually lifted a feather to the ceiling. Flitwick moved him to heavier and heavier objects until he had a safe flying into the air.

"For a student to intrude on the fifth year you are making progress," Flitwick said to Edward before moving to Neville.

Neville had managed the feather to move into the air.

They soon moved onto, 'Incendio,' 'The Shield Charm,' 'The Summoning Charm,' and 'The Banishing Charm.' Edward mastered Incendio, and The Shield Charm but he had trouble with summoning and banishing.

He was still amazed by the Levitation Charm but he was able to leave the class with a good feeling. He followed Neville to the lunch break.

They sat near two boys named Seamus, and Dean. Edward had met them during Charms class; one was a skinnier boy with brown hair. The other was of African decent and was a muggle-born wizard.

Edward looked at his empty plate then all of a sudden dishes of food appeared all along the table. His eyes widened and he grabbed a bowl of rolls. He grabbed a couple and put them on his plate. Then he loaded it with just about every kind of food on the table.

"Man I could get used to this!" Edward exclaimed with delight as he started to shovel food into his mouth.

He soon finished, and loaded another plateful.

"Man he sure can eat," Dean laughed as he ate a few bites of food.

"He's so small too you would think he wouldn't eat very much," Seamus said casually.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY THAT AN INSECT COULD EAT ME!" Edward yelled immediately after Seamus finished his sentence. A lot of people looked at him for a few seconds before continuing in their conversations.

"I didn't say anything like that," Seamus said apologetically, "So where are you from?"

Ed decided to lie about his origin, "England."

"Cool, we're from the same place," Neville said.

They talked for another thirty minutes or so before heading to the next class, History of Magic. Edward walked by himself to class this time. He met up with the blonde haired-boy from earlier as it turns out he is a Slytherin.

"Hello new kid, Edward I hear?" he asked. Behind him stood two tall burly Slytherin's.

"Yes, might I ask what your name is?" Edward responded, he immediately got a strange feeling from him.

"Draco Malfoy," he said.

"Now I suppose you think you are intimidating me with your body guards there?" Ed responded snappily.

"What? No I simply wish to discuss with you a few things," Draco said, "One thing we can either be friends or enemies. So far with the company you keep you look like an enemy."

"Your determining on whether or not we can get along by the company I keep?" he questioned.

"Of course, hanging out with muggle-borns, and muggle lovers show how sympathetic you are towards muggles," Malfoy stated.

"There is no problem with liking muggles," Edward said starting to get angry.

"Yes there is being pure bred is how life should be," Malfoy said with a hatred in his voice.

"If you would excuse me I need to get to History of Magic," Ed said, "So move it."

"What if I don't want to?" Malfoy asked in a snobbish tone of voice.

"Then I'll make you," he said as a smirk appeared on his face.

Crabbe and Goyle started stepping forward. Ed dropped to a crouch and swung his left leg out tripping them then he dived out of the way. He jumped over them and started walking to class.

"You won't get away that easy," Malfoy threatened he launched a jinx at Edward.

The jinx missed him narrowly just as he dodges the attempt of an attack. He then punched Draco across the face.

A man with a hooked nose walked over, "Come with me young man!"

The teacher beckoned him. Edward reluctantly followed after him. They started going down stairs. They reached a dark area with no windows.

They came up to an office where the man with the hook nose and black greasy hair gestured towards the door. Ed walked in then the man followed him in.

"Just because your new doesn't mean I won't punish you just the same," the man said, "I am Professor Snape the potions master you would do well to remember that."

"You can call me Edward Elric you would do well to remember that," Edward said mimicking Snape's comment.

"Great another back talking Gryffindor student, you would think we had enough of those," Snape said with a disgusted look on his face, "Not only are you a rule breaking Gryffindor student, you don't even wear your school uniform."

"I don't wear uniforms," Edward said coolly.

"Well, your going to get detention for what you did," Snape said, "Meet me here at seven o' clock tonight, you can go back to class now."

"Thank you sir," Edward said as he rolled his eyes.

He walked out the door and headed to class.

--

Please Review


	3. Primitive Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter…but I wish I did…then I would make an anime Harry Potter so I could make a crossover…

Ed was leaving History of Magic class and he saw a kid with a lightning bolt scar from Gryffindor house. He remembered what Dumbledore said and realized it was Harry Potter.

Next to him were a tall red-haired kid, and a bushy brown haired girl that usually answered questions. He remembered her raising her hand multiple times in both Charms, and History of Magic. Hermione was her name.

The other he over heard his name; from the conversation they were currently having his name was Ron.

Then Ron said, "That short blonde kid is looking at us."

"WHAT'S WITH YOU GIANTS CALLING ME SHORT!" Ed yelled at him.

"Pipe down you bloody idiot," Ron said before they left for class.

As soon as they came out of his hearing range he realized how hard this might be. He followed them to the next class, Transfiguration.

The Head of the Gryffindor House, Professor McGonagall who was a strict teacher, taught this class.

"Hello Edward I heard you are already causing trouble," Professor McGonagall said to the blonde teen.

"Yeah cram it old lady," Ed responded.

"May I speak with you off to the side?" she asked Ed. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him aside.

"Please do not cause trouble while there are ears that could hear this trouble," McGonagall said, "I suppose you wouldn't understand how much trouble a ministry official in our staff is causing us."

"No I understand the trouble the military can cause," Ed said getting the serious tone the Professor was giving him.

"So try not to get in trouble, okay?" asked McGonagall.

"I have a question Professor," Edward said to her, "Is the reason I am here because the military don't know about this murderer?"

"No they know that Edward, but they don't know he is back. They believe he is dead," Professor Mcgonagall said gravely, "They also are making Harry, and Dumbledore out to be fools, now take a seat."

Edward turned and sat in a seat in the back of class. This time the class had Gryffindor's and Syltherin's in it. Draco glared at Edward his cronies gave Ed blank looks.

The Professor stepped in front of the class, "Practice your Vanishing Spells class."

She gave some short review instructions then let the class get to work.

By the end of class Edward had half of his mouse disappear. So he dropped it back in the mouse bin for another day.

He walked out of the classroom and arrived at the Gryffindor Dormitory but a painting stood in the way, "Let me in!"

"I refuse to do anything of that sort without a password," the painting of the Fat Lady said.

He looked over to the railing and saw Neville sitting next to it he walked over, "Neville you know the password to the Dormitory?"

"I was hoping you did," Neville said with a discouraging vibe coming off his voice.

Until Hermione walked over to them, "You two forget the password? It's 'Full Moon.'"

The painting swung to the side when she said it. Then Neville, and Edward followed her in.

"Thanks," Ed and Neville said simultaneously.

"So Edward," Hermione said, "What is your story, I am pretty sure you are not from England."

"Well I am," Edward lied yet again.

He walked towards a suit of armor sitting in a chair, "Hey Al."

Alphonse was reading a book called 'Essential Charms for Life.'

"Hello Ed," Alphonse said looking up from the book, "I am just getting ready to join the fourth years in their classes, see?"

He lifted a wand and muttered some words a weird yellow chain shot out from the wand and touched a log near the fire. It vanished and appeared in the fire, "It's called the 'Speed Locomotor Charm' it makes objects instantly appear in places you need them to be, but it takes a lot of energy out of you. Unless if you're me of course."

"Wow Al you really progressed!" Ed said he was impressed by the work Al had done.

"Not needing sleep, and food is good for some things," Al looked at Ed. Ed couldn't tell what kind of mood Al was in because of his un-moving face.

"I'm sorry Alphonse, we'll find a way to get your body back," Ed sat down next to him on another arm chair, "I already have detention, we were never meant to go to school."

"Ed, your always getting in trouble you create enemies who don't provoke you," Alphonse said.

"I have to go to detention Alphonse, I will explain what happened later," Ed said as he left.

He lied for the detention was at seven o' clock it was still only around four o' clock. What he really wanted to do was explore the school.

He walked out of the door, for the first time he really examined his surroundings. The walls were cold, and smooth stone. There were several torches and an occasional ghost flew by. There were also paintings that talked and moved from painting to painting. Ed came up to some stairs that moved. He leaped before it could escape from him. He landed on the top step and started running down.

He took a step skipping a stair, his auto-mail leg landed in a step that sank. He started falling into the stairs. He clapped his hands and touched the stair. Nothing happened, to the step. He just stuck in the same spot. He grabbed the stair above him with his right arm and pushed himself out.

He got up and continued walking down he thought to himself, 'I should go to dinner before I go to detention.'

He came to the end of the stairs and walked through an arced door. The room had four tables in it where a few people were studying. He walked over to the Gryffindor table he noticed a girl studying.

"Umm…Lavendar Brown is it?" Ed asked her.

"Yes," she replied.

"When does dinner start?" he questioned again.

"Oh your that boy that eats a lot and gets in trouble!" Lavendar exclaimed, "Not for another hour."

"Damn," Edward said, "Well I'm Edward Elric."

"Well see you Edward," Lavendar smiled as Ed left the room.

He walked back through the arced door. He decided to go to the library. For about a half an hour Ed walked around searching for the library until he finally found it. When he walked in he saw a Ravenclaw girl reading a magazine. It was entitled 'The Quibbler.'

Ed walked over to the restricted section. He tried to pick out a book but the librarian yelled at him.

"Lady I have complete access to the library ask Dumbledore," Edward responded he picked out a few books and sat down at a table.

He opened the first book, entitled, 'Primitive Magic.' He started reading the book the first chapter was called 'Wandless Incantations.'

He skipped a few chapters he saw a chapter called 'Alchemy.'

He finally realized that this was not only an entirely different dimension but it was in the future as well. In this world these ancient magic's were myths. Alchemy was abandoned early on in the work very few even know how to use it to this day. The list of people who knew how to use alchemy was small. Two people, Albus Dumbledore, and Tom Marvolo Riddle the only people who have read the original alchemical research papers.

Unfortunately Tom Marvolo Riddle destroyed the research to prevent others from learning alchemical abilities.

Ed closed the book and looked up the girl reading 'The Quibbler' was staring at him. He waved and grabbed the book before leaving. The girl went back to reading her magazine.

He looked at a grandfather clock in the hallway. It read five o' seven, then the grandfather clock moved a few steps to the left. Ed looked at it with a strange look on his face, then he started heading back to the Great Hall.

He came to the staircase then started walking down it. A few minutes later Ed arrived to the bottom of the stairs. He walked into the Great Hall and saw Al sitting down at the end of the table with an empty spot next to him.

Ed ran over and sat next to him. He grabbed a piece of Chicken Pot Pie. He started eating like crazy.

"Big Brother eating like that is a disgusting habit," Alphonse said to Ed with an embarrassed tone in his voice.

"Al, how often do I get to eat like this?" Ed asked Al.

"Now, three meals a day," Al answered.

"Exactly, while I still can I should take advantage of this," said Ed.

Alphonse sighed as Ed grabbed some more food, and put it in his mouth. Neville walked in and sat across from Ed, and Al, "Hey guys, I got here late because I fell in the trick stair. I was stuck until Harry and Ron came along and pulled me out."

"Oh I got myself stuck in that two, if your talking about that step that sinks," Edward replied, "It took me a bit but I pulled myself out."

"Good thing you could have sunk through the step," Neville said as he picked up a plate of food and started serving himself.

Ed pulled out his State Alchemist pocket watch and read the time. Now it was nearly seven, "Al I have to go."

Just as Ed got up Neville tried offering Alphonse food, which he quickly refused. Ed walked through the arc again which he started becoming pretty familiar with as a landmark. He started going down stairs to the dungeon, when he bumped into Draco, and his goons again.

"Hey Malfoy," Ed said to him as he walked.

"Told you not to make an enemy of me," Draco replied.

Ed continued walking until he came to Professor Snape's office. He walked inside Snape was sitting at the desk mixing some potions.

"Edward there is a pile of snakes on the table, I want you to skin them and remove the fangs," Snape said with a grin on his face.

"Fine," Edward muttered.

He walked over to the snakes and sat down. He grabbed the knife that was next to the snake pile. He picked up the first snake and removed its fangs putting them in a small bucket. Then skinned the snake putting the skin and the snake in different bins. The smell was acrid and old whenever he skinned a snake he caught a whiff of the awful odor. He skinned another and another for what seemed like hours. The buckets were full by the time he was done.

"You may go," Snape said to Ed, "Don't let me catch you making trouble again."

Ed set the buckets in front of Professor Snape's desk. The smell was still lingering in the room.

Ed started to leave then Snape said, "Wait, take them to the back room."

Ed got a frustrated look on his face and he took the bucket to the back room.

"Now go to bed Elric," Professor Snape said with a disgusted look on his face.

He proceeded walking out of the classroom and turned a corner. He walked up the stairs and saw Draco standing by his cronies again.

"Done making my potions ingredients Elric?" Draco sniggered, "I might be making a concoction to make you taller so we can meet eye to eye."

"Bastard!" Ed yelled at Draco, "Stop calling me short."

"Try and stop me," Malfoy said with a sneer on his face.

Edward decided to ignore him and continued walking then Draco said, "Meet me outside near the lake at eight tomorrow for a wizard duel."

"Okay," he turned towards Draco revealing a smug grin on his face then turned back and left.

He soon arrived back at the Gryffindor common room, "Full Moon."

The painting swung aside and Edward climbed in. Alphonse was sitting at the armchair again. Edward started walking over to him.

--

Review please, the more input I get the better idea I can get of what I need to do.


	4. Magic of the Present

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter.

"Hey Al," Ed said as he sat down in the chair next to Al.

"Ed I know your detention happened after dinner because you disappeared," Alphonse scolded, "What were you really doing?"

"I went to the library and figured a few things out," Ed replied solemnly, "Not only is this dimension entirely different, it is in an entirely different time period."

"That's incredible!" Alphonse shouted before Ed could hush him up then he said quietly, "This might be the future of alchemy?"

"I believe it might, I think the wizards discovered a kind of Philosopher's stone that powers the wands," Ed replied, "Making equivalent exchange obsolete and make the wands able to do nearly anything. Except instead of using circles they use words that can make magic do certain things."

"I think you are right Ed," Alphonse replied.

Then a person climbed down from the girl's dormitory, it was Hermione. She said, "I heard the whole thing, you are from Amestris aren't you? Also you two know alchemy?"

"You were eavesdropping!" Ed yelled at Hermione.

"Yes I was so are you going to tell me or not?" Hermione asked persistently.

"First I want to know something, how do you know about Amestris?" Ed questioned in return.

"There are several books about it in the library, the Myths and Legends section in particular," Hermione said, "Now you tell me about yourself."

"Alphonse and I are from Amestris, yes we both are skilled alchemists," Ed replied to Hermione's old question, "Now you are going to tell me what purpose you had in eavesdropping."

"I wanted to meet someone from Amestris, also I was wondering if you would tutor me in alchemy soon," Hermione said to Edward.

"No," Edward replied, "I'm no teacher."

"If it's because of you doing human transmutation that is no reason," Hermione said to him.

"How do you know about that?" Edward replied in a voice, which was increasingly getting angrier.

"I thought it was strange that someone would wear armor all the time, and the book I read describes some alchemic rituals in detail, but not how to do them," Hermione responded.

"You don't want to toy with alchemy," Alphonse reprimanded, "It ended me up in a place I don't want to be."

Alphonse took off his helmet revealing a black abyss inside his armor. Hermione got a shocked look on her face as she looked at the blood seal.

"That is my blood," Ed muttered.

"You see what alchemy can do?" Alphonse asked, "Because if we were to tutor you, you shouldn't attempt what we did. No matter how skilled you think you are."

"I'm going to bed," Ed said before Alphonse or Hermione could say anymore. He climbed the spiral staircase to his room. He then crawled into bed. For the first time he saw where he was going to sleep.

He looked around the room and saw beds with names on them. The beds had the names, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thompson labeled on the end of the bed.

Edward pulled up the covers just as his eyes closed. He quickly fell to sleep and woke up the next morning. No one else was awake, when he got up several people stirred. He walked down the spiral staircase. He reached the bottom and saw Hermione up and talking with Alphonse.

He walked over and said, "Hermione I hope you still aren't trying to convince Al to teach you."

Hermione didn't reply and walked away.

"She really is determined, she was talking to me about it again," Alphonse said, "But I won't let her."

"Good, we don't need any more trouble," Edward said curtly, "Well let's head down for breakfast."

Alphonse followed Edward down the staircase they passed by a picture of dogs playing poker. Then a knight ran in the picture and yelled at Ed and Al, "I am Sir Cadogan you scallywags! I will challenge you!"

Ed and Al just ignored Sir Cadogan and continued walking. They soon reached the bottom step and moved on. They came up to the familiar arc and entered the virtually empty dining hall.

The only people inside were Hermione, The girl who was reading the Quibbler, and a Hufflepuff boy.

Edward decided to meet the Hufflepuff boy and the girl with the Quibbler. As it turns out their names were Ernie, and Luna Lovegood. After talking to them for a bit Ed and Al sat down at the Gryffindor table near Hermione.

"Have you two reconsidered?" Hermione asked them, "Most wizards and witches don't know alchemy. It would help for defending ourselves when we are wandless."

"I'm sorry Hermione but we haven't changed our minds," Ed replied with a harsh tone in his voice.

He grabbed a piece of toast and started buttering it. He then took a large bite out of it.

"Your eating habits are worse than Ron," Hermione pointed out.

"See brother I told you they are bad," Alphonse agreed.

"Ah shut it Alphonse," Ed snapped.

Just as he said it, a few more Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws walked in. Some Slytherin's Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley shortly followed the students that walked in.

Ron and Harry came and sat down next to Hermione. Then Ron said, "What are you guys doing sitting over here?"

"Ron that's very rude of you, their friends of mine we were simply talking," Hermione reproached.

"There is nothing wrong with that," Harry said before Hermione and Ron could get into an argument, "Besides Ed and Al here are the first people who haven't freaked out and known who I was in a long time."

As he said that Ron and Ed started shoveling food onto their plates. Alphonse just sat looking at the food.

Then Harry said, "Al I never see you eating."

"I don't have much of an appetite," Alphonse said quickly. He threw a piece of toast in his armor through the helmet's mouth.

"Oh," Harry said as he picked at a fried egg with his fork.

Soon the hall was full of students everyone had finished eating mostly. It was about time to go to the first Class of the day Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Well Ed see you after your classes I still have to study before I join the other students," Alphonse said before leaving the room.

"All right Alphonse," Ed said as Al walked out of the Hall.

"Ed, just to warn you don't get on Umbridge's bad side," Hermione told Ed as the four left to defense against the Dark Arts.

"Yeah look at my hand," Harry said, he showed Ed his hand it read 'I will not tell lies.'

It was somewhat faint but it was still there.

"I see you have your fair share of enemies as well," Ed said looking at the hand as they entered the classroom.

A huge toad-like woman stood in front of the classroom. Her eyes surveyed the room she looked like a mole sticking its head out of a pink hill. She was large and had brown hair. When she spoke the voice surprised Ed, "Take a seat class."

It was quiet and like how a five year old talks. Her voice had a sick sweetness in it cruelty was behind the sweet voice.

"Start reading," Umbridge said to the class.

"I don't have any textbooks," Ed said to her.

"Well then read one of the extras," she set a textbook on his desk.

"Aren't we going to do any spells?" Ed asked again.

"No Mr. Elric," Professor Umbridge replied with an evil grin on her face, "So open your book and get reading."

Edward decided to shut up remembering warnings from Professor McGonagall and the other students for the rest of the class period students sat down doing nothing but reading from the textbook. Until Professor Umbridge said, "That's enough for now, you may leave."

Edward got up and grabbed his stuff he then walked out of the classroom. When he reached the hallway Hermione ran up to him, "If you want actual Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons meet us at the Hog's Head Pub, next Hogsmeade break."

Ed nodded but before he could ask what Hogsmeade was she left with Ron and Harry. Edward then started to head to Care of Magical Creatures he walked down the stairs and saw Neville laying on the floor with his arms to his side and his legs jammed firmly together.

"Neville?" Ed asked.

He didn't move, and then Ed walked over to him, "Neville? Neville?!?!?"

Then Alphonse ran down the stairs and said, "He's in a leg lock jinx, I learned about these in Defense Against the Dark Arts book I got from the library."

He made a motion with his wand in hand. Neville's legs flew apart and his arms flew out from his side.

Neville then got up, "Thanks Alphonse, I thought I was going to be stuck there forever."

"No problem Neville, I have to go to Herbology," Alphonse said to Neville and Ed.

They all started walking down the stairs some more. They reached the bottom and passed by the arc again. A huge door which was familiar to Ed as the entrance to the school. Alphonse pushed the doors open and walked towards some Greenhouses off to the side.

"Class is this way Ed," Neville told Edward before he could follow Alphonse.

He pointed towards Hagrid's shack.

"The man who was after me when I got here!" Edward exclaimed.

"What?" Neville said with a shocked tone.

"Nothing Neville," Ed said to Neville. But before Neville could say anything Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle approached them.

"I see you got free of our little jinx," Draco said to Neville as he laughed.

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled very slowly. Ed walked up to Draco and looked up at him.

"So you're looking up to me as usual Elric?" Draco laughed again, "Why do you defend losers like him anyways."

"I will definitely be there for the duel tonight!" Edward said bitterly.

They arrived at the shack and Hagrid was standing before them holding a tank with a snake it looked like it was covered in ash, "Alright class gather 'round."

"This is an Ashwinder," Hagrid said to the class, "Does anyone know how this snake is born?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air.

"Well then 'Ermione?" Hagrid said with a smile hidden by his beard.

"Well Hagrid they are born when a wizard leaves magical fire unchecked, Ashwinders only live for about an hour though," Hermione responded, "They go to dark secluded areas to lay eggs, the eggs burn the shelter down when hatched. But if you freeze the eggs they become potion ingredients."

"Correct Hermione! Twenty points to Gryffindor," Hagrid said, "Well today we are going to observe the habits of some Ashwinders that I set in tanks off to the side there."

He pointed towards the woods, there was a tank, which the snakes were sitting in. One was laying some eggs.

"Hagrid aren't you worried about the eggs setting the tank on fire?" Hermione asked.

"No 'Ermione, these tanks are enchanted to handle the extremes of magical power," Hagrid said in response, "So right down any interesting behaviors you find in the snakes."

Edward walked over to the tank it was much larger than expected.

"I'm surprised Hagrid even took precautions," Malfoy said loudly, "If there is one thing you can trust him to do it's put his students in danger!"

"Hagrid is a good teacher," Harry said to Draco.

They soon got in an argument.

Ed was starting to ignore them he watched the Ashwinder's just as one turned to dust another Ashwinder slithered over it. Edward watched as the eggs another Ashwinder layed exploded in a huge flame blast.

The other Ashwinders in the tank just became red then turned back to the gray color they usually are. Ed wrote down a few things just as he heard a fight behind him. Ron punched Malfoy, as Harry tried to keep Crabbe, and Goyle from doing anything. Ed walked over between Ron, and Malfoy.

"Stop it," Ed said.

Both Malfoy and Ron looked surprised. Hermione finally looked up from her parchment and quill, "Ron you know that fighting Malfoy only gets you I trouble."

Malfoy smirked at Ed then walked away with Crabbe and Goyle.

As Malfoy walked he said, "Be there."

"What do you think he meant by that?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron replied, "I don't know what he is talking about."

Ed couldn't take anymore of this he said "He challenged me to a wizard duel."

Neville walked overheard the conversation and said, "Ed I'll be your second."

"My second?" Ed questioned.

"The person who will take your place if you die," Ron explained.

"I won't need a second," Ed muttered, "Malfoy is all talk."

"If you think so," Harry replied, "He might not even come."

"Of course he will," Ed replied, "If not I'll find him."

An evil glint appeared in his eye and a huge grin spread across his face. He walked over to the Green Houses where Alphonse was waiting for Ed. Alphonse, Neville, and Ed walked to lunch. When they arrived they sat down near, Seamus, Dean, Lavendar, and Parvati.

"This is Parvati Ed I don't believe you have met yet," Lavendar said to Ed.

"No I don't think so," Edward said simply in return.

He grabbed a sandwich and took a bite out of it. Then poured himself some tomato soup Alphonse watched everyone else eat Lavendar offered him food. Alphonse refused again he then left to the Gryffindor common room.

Ed ate another bite before leaving to go to Potions class. Neville, Seamus, and Dean came with him.

"So it's true you're going to fight Malfoy?" Dean asked Ed when they walked down a staircase.

"Yes it is Neville is my second," Ed answered, "Draco won't get past me though."

"I hope you knock some sense into him," Seamus said, "He's always picking fight with the muggle borns, and all Gryffindors."

"It's nothing," Edward said as they came to the stairs that head down to the dungeons.

When they arrived at Professor Snape's classroom the whole class was already there. Much to Ed's disappointment the class was filled with Slytherin's on the other side. Draco looked at him and smirked again.

Ed than sat down at a table and partnered up with Neville.

"Students you will need to learn to make many potions for many needs, whether it be medical, defensive, or poisonous. Today you will be forced to brew the Billywig Disenfectant, this potion will deplete the affects of Billywig Venom, it should take you the whole class period to brew this potion," Professor Snape then asked, "Also what are the uses for Billywig stingers? Mr. Elric why don't you answer?"

"Potions?" Edward said unsure of his own answer.

"Incorrect, Dried Billywig stingers are used for potions," Snape replied, "A regular Billywig stinger simply makes you giddy and levitate for a while. Ten points from Gryffindor you should know what a Billywig stinger does by now."

The Syltherin's laughed in appreciation of Professor Snape's cruelty, "Okay Elric what Dragon parts have magical properties."

Before Ed could answer Snape cut him off, "The hide, blood, heart, liver, and horn. You clearly don't belong here, another ten points from Gryffindor. Now make the Billywig Disinfectant, the ingredients are listed on the chalkboard you know where the ingredients are. You will work in pairs, now begin."

Neville and Edward got up to look at the chalkboard, the ingredients were, Dried Billywig stingers, powdered dragon scale, three newt eyes, toad oil, and unicorn hair. Edward and Neville ran over to the ingredients cupboard and grabbed some ingredients. Then they ran back to the desk where Neville opened his textbook. It read, 'First pour the toad oil into the cauldron, and then sprinkle the powdered dragon scale slowly as you stir it.'

Ed started stirring the Cauldron, and Neville tried sprinkling the dragon scale but accidently tossed it all in. Edward continued stirring.

"Sorry Ed, my fingers slipped," Neville apologized.

"It's okay Neville it will turn out," Edward replied, "I know a lot about using certain components to achieve new materials."

Then Neville read the second instruction, "Second smash the newt eyes with the blunt side of your knife as you continue stirring slowly."

Neville started smashing the eyes with the blunt side of the knife. Then the book said, 'Now put the Newt eyes inside of the potion then stop stirring it until the potion turns green.'

At the moment it was a purplish-blue color. Ed read through the instructions as Neville tossed in the eyes. About fifteen minutes later the potion turned a green color.

Ed read the next instruction over again out loud, "Now twist the unicorn hair into a bundle and spread some more toad oil over it. The unicorn hairs will stick together and you can put it in the potion. It should turn a lighter green."

Ed twisted the unicorn hair into a bundle as Neville poured toad oil over it. The hair stuck together then Ed tossed it into the cauldron.

It turned a light green. He read the next instruction aloud, "Now slice your Dried Billywig stingers into three pieces each. Then put in the cauldron and stir until it turns orange."

Neville started slicing the Billywig stingers and put them in the cauldron then Ed stirred for a while. A few minutes later the potion turned yellow. Then he continued stirring it became a light orange when Snape said, "Now class stop what you are doing, one of you will have Billywig venom injected into your arm to test your potion."

He looked towards Harry and said, "Potter."

He and Ron carried the Cauldron over the color of the liquid was an orange-red. Then Professor Snape grinned, "Doesn't look to good."

He pulled out a needle with a label on it that read Billywig. He pulled Harry's arm out and injected it. Harry started levitating and he laughed a little, "Hehe, I'm flying."

Then Snape grabbed his foot and pulled him down, "Drink this."

He held out a test tube filled with their potion Harry gladly accepted the potion and drank it. He dropped to the floor then Snape said, "Granger helped you didn't she? Twenty points from Gryffindor."

Harry looked at Snape with a glare, Snape returned him with a grin that challenged him. Harry and Ron sat back down.

"Now class leave your work on my desk," Snape told the students as he walked to the back, "Class dismissed."

Ed brought Neville and his work up to the desk and set it down. He walked out of the classroom and went upstairs. He headed to the library again, where Alphonse already was, "Ed let's see if we can find some more information before we go eat."

"Okay Al," Ed walked over and grabbed a few books off some shelves and started skimming through them. Ed grabbed a few books about wands thinking about their earlier discussion.

He picked up the first book called, 'Wands, and the Magic Behind Them.'

He opened the book not paying attention to any other details. The first page was the 'Origin of Wands.'

He read through it, and found particularly interesting parts, 'Wand making derived from a combination of Wandless Incantations, Alchemy, and Staff Wielding. The ideas were that an incantation, with something to direct it through and a power source would make magic have no consequences. The only problem was how incantations would work with the wands. Every time someone discovered a new spell the information was added to a wand. Most spells derived from latin…'

He continued on from there reading that chapter for another fifteen to twenty minutes. When he arrived to the next chapter it read, 'The Power Sources.'

He started reading through it on the first page it read, 'Power sources are usually the most magical part of a beast that can fit within a wand. They also made sure that the power didn't expire for a long time. It immediately eliminated Ashwinder, Doxy, and Gnomes. It also had to be powerful enough, eliminating Augurey, Chizpurfle, and Pixie. Another thing was it eliminating, Centaurs, Merpeople, and House Elves (Even though they would offer some activists refused it) would offend the human-like magical creatures. Illegal harvesting was outlawed as well, the Basilisk, and Chimera (Ed looked up from the paper with a strange look on his face.) Leaving the Dragon, Phoenix, and Unicorn the most common and powerful beasts for wand powering.

The next problem was deciding which parts to use. The more powerful parts were too large, the Unicorn horn, Phoenix eye, and Dragon blood. The dragon blood was nearly impossible to work into a wand without it leaking. So the final decision was Unicorn hair, Phoenix feather, and Dragon heartstring. Other less commonly used…'

Ed shut the book having got what he needed, "Al! I figured it out!"

Ed said this fairly loudly. The librarian noticed and ran other grabbing both Elric brothers by the scruff of their necks. With Alphonse she had to let go and he just followed.

The librarian yelled, "DON'T YELL IN MY LIBRARY!"

"Jeez lady," Edward responded to the librarian as she shut the doors on them.

"It's nearly dinner anyways Ed, I'm going to sit in the Gryffindor common room, people are getting suspicious of my eating habits," Alphonse told Ed.

"And you scold me about mine," Ed laughed.

Alphonse sighed, "Ed…you are a horrible eater."

Ed just looked at Alphonse, "Well see you later Al."

Ed turned a corner and walked down the stairs he arrived at the familiar arc. He walked through and saw a few people sitting then he walked over and sat at the table.

--

Next Chapter you will see the Wizard Duel between Draco and Ed. Also some more classes, maybe even more discoveries about magic.


End file.
